You'll be in my Heart
by Gen-chan1
Summary: When Ryou's Yami hurts him one to many times, Ryou finds comfort in the arms of a friend, or is he more? MY FIRST YAOI!! Ryou/Malik


Gen-chan: Yiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Wow I can't believe I actually wrote a yaoi!  
  
Chibi Suboshi: Awww wittle Gen-chan's growin` up.  
  
Gen-chan: .  
  
Chibi Ryou: Well, I'm sure it'll be good.  
  
Gen-chan: Awww thanks Ryou-chan  
  
Chibi Suboshi: .Whatever.  
  
Gen-chan: Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh *mumbles* .yet. *mumbles*  
  
Chibi Suboshi & Chibi Ryou: *Sweatdrop*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
You'll be in my Heart By: Gen-chan  
  
The rain thundered down from the heavens as a lone figure stumbled down the deserted street. Shocking white locks fell gently obscuring the small boy's view as he hurried across the street into a small park. The moon shone brightly above the few clouds in the sky, casting its pale glow over a small swing set in the middle of the park. The young, now thoroughly soaked boy sat huddled on one of the swings, gently swinging back and forth. As the pouring rain drowned out his quiet sobs.  
  
////Come stop your crying It will be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight\\\\  
  
The night slowly wasted away and the light orange glow on the horizon signified the oncoming dawn. The parks single occupant still sat staring and the sunrise from his new perch on the top bar of the swing set. The sound of crunching leaves brought the boy out of his depressed thoughts, as a new figure approached. The boy slowly turned around to face the newcomer behind him. His breath caught as he looked down upon the older boy. The sun shown off of the boy's bleach-blonde hair and reflected in his violet eyes giving him a curiously demonic appearance.  
  
////I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry\\\\  
  
"Malik?" The pale boy spoke softly not wanting to disturb the peace in the air.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryou asked quietly.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Malik replied with a touch of concern in his eyes as he studied the boy above him.  
  
"I asked you first." The small boy said as he hoped down from his perch, wincing when he put to much pressure on his injured leg. Though Malik either hadn't noticed or he did; yet kept quiet, Ryou wasn't sure. Though he had a feeling it was the latter of the two.  
  
"Just thought I'd take a walk, you know, to clear my mind."  
  
Ryou just nodded knowing the feeling all to well. The silence that followed was both welcomed and uncomfortable. Ryou liked talking to the mysterious Egyptian, hell he loved it whenever the older boy even looked at him, but he had no idea of what to say. And he really didn't want to talk about last night.  
  
"Your turn." The Egyptian said, snapping his attention back to reality with the one question he didn't want to answer. Well one of the many questions he didn't want to hear.  
  
"My turn for what?" He asked deliberately not making eye contact with the tan boy next to him.  
  
The snort besides him informed him that the other boy wasn't buying it and he really had no chance but to answer the question. Either that or run away, though he seriously doubted he'd get away with that.  
  
"My.Yami." Ryou sighed dejectedly  
  
"Did he hurt you again?" Malik asked casually, though Ryou thought he heard a touch of anger in it.  
  
"Well.sorta.ya." That was the truth, he had hurt him, though not in the way Malik thought. And Ryou sure as hell wasn't going to willingly offer up the info any time soon.  
  
"Ryou.what did he do to you?"  
  
The smaller boy's eyes began to water as memories from his previous night flashed through his mind. He quickly looked away so the Egyptian wouldn't see his weakness, as a certain white haired fiend puts it. The pain from what had been done to him came back in waves throughout his entire body making him shudder in fear. Strong arms suddenly raped around his small frame and pulled him close to a warm body as soothing words lulled him into a dreamless sleep.  
  
////For one so small, You seem so strong My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry\\\\  
  
Ryou awoke to a soft mattress underneath him and a warm, welcoming smell of food in the air. He willed himself to open his eyes and to look around his new location. He was lying on a large bed in the middle of what seemed to be a bedroom. The curtains were closed yet with the minimal amount of light given, Ryou was able to make out a desk, a dresser, and two doors both closed as well. He could smell something being cooked, and his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he was, indeed, very hungry. The door opened a small crack and a messy head of blonde hair peered in at him.  
  
"Oh. Your awake are you? Well you must be hungry, come on out and eat." With that said Malik gave him a quick smile and slipped out, once again leaving Ryou alone.  
  
////Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more\\\\  
  
The two boys sat in silence as they ate their meal; both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Malik" Ryou asked timidly.  
  
"Yes Ryou?"  
  
"I.don't want to.go.home."  
  
Malik looked up from his food and gave Ryou a warm smile. "Don't you worry bout that Ryou. You can stay here as long as you want. Forever even!"  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide with surprise as he looked at the now hyper Egyptian across from him. "You mean it? I can really stay? Wow thanks."  
  
Malik quickly rose from his seat and kneeled down besides Ryou. His face was calm and there was no joking smile on his lips. "Ryou." He started seriously. "I won't let anybody hurt you again. I.I like you, a lot, maybe even more. I just want you to be safe."  
  
Ryou gave Malik a small shy smile as he looked at the blonde in front of him. "I like you to Malik." He whispered. "Thank you."  
  
////You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here In my heart always Always\\\\  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gen-chan: Well there it is, please be nice and review k?  
  
Chibi Suboshi: NO! Don't review!  
  
Chibi Ryou: Why don't you want them to review?  
  
Chibi Suboshi: Then maybe Gen-chan will stop trying to write stories and *Bang*  
  
Chibi Ryou: -.-  
  
Chibi Suboshi: @.@  
  
Gen-chan: ^o^ Ja ne minna-san! 


End file.
